User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Keigo:The Second Fight
1 week passed since Marimo met Shishio *The Espada pirates arrive on Demon's Island Magnus:Are you ready to fight him Marimo? Marimo:I hope so.... *Marimo gets off the ship and goes to search the island *Marimo walks around the island for some time Marimo:the hell is he? *After some time Marimo sees a man standing on a rock Marimo:HEY YOU!! *The man turns around *Marimo sees the man is Keigo Marimo:*surprised*What are you doing here? Keigo:*smiles*So you finally found me. Marimo:*dead serious face*I asked you something. Keigo:I knew you are gonna come after the Demon here.*smiles*Thats why I came. *Marimo unsheats his swords Marimo:*dead serious face*You came here to fight me? *Keigo unsheats his sword Keigo:*smiles*Not really but... *Keigo releases a water slash at Marimo *Marimo summons his Demon's Cursed Sword Marimo:I will finish this as fast as I can. *Marimo dissapears and reappears behind Keigo *Keigo creates a wall of water behind him Marimo:Jao Ensatsu Ken!!(Tyrant's King Blaze-Murdering Sword,Marimo covers his sword with black fire from Hades and his normal attacks deal much more damage) *Marimo easly cuts throught the wall and Keigo on his back *Keigo jumps high in the air Keigo:Mizu Mizu:Shark Missle!! *Keigo forms a shark of water around his swords and sends it towards Marimo *Marimo easly cuts the water shark in half and jumps after Keigo *Marimo tries to cut Keigo but Keigo releases a water slash that hits Marimo and Keigo safely lands on the ground Keigo:You sure are determined. *Marimo lands on the ground as well Marimo:*dead serious face*I dont have time for you. Keigo:*smiles*You should.....because....you dont even know that...YOU ARE FIGHTING ON THE WRONG SIDE!! Marimo:*surprised*What did you say? Keigo:*smiles*You sure dont know much.You really think you know a lot when you actually dont know anything. Marimo:*dead serious face*Why would I believe you? Keigo:Answer at some questions.First why do you want to kill the Demon? Marimo:He is the one who created the 3 Legendary Swords and is my father the one who abandoned me. Keigo:You only want to kill him because he abandoned you?Are you sure he did that because he hated you or because he didnt want you? Marimo:No..but... Keigo:You are only doing it because Shaco told you to.You really trusted that man and everything he said to you,but do you remember what he did to you? Marimo:*shocked*.... Keigo:*dead serious face*He played with your life and he continues to play with it. Marimo:*shocked*Yeah...but...BUT HE WONT LIE TO ME I'M SURE!! Keigo:*dead serious face*You are also sure that I'm a bad person arent you? Marimo:*shocked*..... Keigo:I told you...you dont know much things at all.I know the Demon is your father.....he is Sasagawa Shishio. Marimo:*shocked*From where the hell do you know? Keigo:*shadowed eyes*Because.......I will protect you from now.....BROTHER!! *Marimo starts to tremble Marimo:*shocked*What........did you say? Keigo:I hope you can take it all in the same time......I AM YOUR BROTHER!!!SASAGAWA KEIGO!! Marimo:*shocked*Why...WHY WOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!?! Keigo:Stop acting like that...You were suspicious about me from the beggining.You felt something is wrong with me and right now you are sure that I am your brother after I told you. Marimo:......... Keigo:I said that that I will protect you from now.I will protect you from Shaco,Kabuto and Yomazu. Marimo:Why I have to be protected from them? Keigo:*dead serious face*I will tell you...the horrible past I had....IS THE SAME AS YOURS!! Marimo:*shocked*Im...possible. Keigo:I was abandoned at a dojo...I grew watched by Shaco and Yomazu.Kabuto killed my crew.I had the 3 Legendary Swords. Marimo:*shocked*..... Keigo:And I went to fight our dad.I lost....so they took the swords from me.This swords...that you have right now....THEY ARE CONTROLLING YOU!!! Marimo:*shocked*No....it has to be a lie. Keigo:This swords can never have more masters.They have only 1,each.The swords are not listening to you.The controllers of them give you acces to their powers.You remember when in your fight with Zoro you were suddenly able to control the White Thunder?It was because Kabuto let you do it.You are just a tool for them to defeat our dad.Our dad never done something wrong....They just want to kill him for more power...because the one who kills the Demon is given acces to the last power of the swords....THE ACCES TO THE TRUE HELL!! Marimo:*shocked*I....... Keigo:And the leader of this is no other than Yomazu.The one you trusted the most. Marimo:*shocked*NO IT CANT BE!!YOMAZU IS THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER DID SOMETHING WRONG TO ME!! Keigo:He is the one that found out that killing the absolute master of the swords,our dad,will give acces to the most powerfull ability of the swords. Marimo:*shocked*But..but....why?WHY THEY WANT ACCES TO THE TRUE HELL?!?! Keigo:Is not obivious for you yet?*shadowed eyes*They want to unleash the true Hell on earth. Marimo:*shocked*The...true Hell....but...what will happen if they unleash the true Hell?? Keigo:*dead serious face*They will take over the world and everything on it....including the One Piece. Marimo:*shocked*I.....cant believe. Keigo:Marimo.....alone I cant...and I cant do this with Shiryu or anyone else from the crew.WE HAVE TO GO TOGETHER AND DEFEAT THE 3 OF THEM!! Marimo:*dead serious face*Understood.... Keigo:I will gather them in the same place then we will attack them. Marimo:How are you gonna do that? Keigo:*smiles*I have my own ways. Marimo:Even though I believe you....I cant fully trust you yet. Keigo:I can understand why.Our first encounter wasnt a really peacefully one but at that time I tested to see how strong you are. *Keigo sheats his sword *Keigo approaches to Marimo *Keigo hugs Marimo Keigo:I promise..brother..we wont be separated anymore and we will take revenge together. *Marimo also hugs Keigo *Marimo starts crying Marimo:*smiles*I'm glad I still have something from my family with me.I will go to tell my crew everything and prepare for the fight ok? Keigo:No you better not involve them in this as well. Marimo:But...they are gonna search for me if I wont tell them. Keigo:Leave a sign with your sword...a sign from which they will understand that you are gonna come back. Marimo:A sign....like what? Keigo:The name of the island where we will meet with Yomazu,Shaco and Kabuto.The End Island. Marimo:*dead serious face*Got it. *Marimo leaves the name of the island on a huge rock then leaves together with Keigo Category:Blog posts